Starfleet Wedding Of The Century
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Twin Brothers Jim and Jake Kirk are having a double wedding, which is much anticipated and celebrated. (Jim/Fem! Bones) (Carol Marcus/Jake) Loads of wedding fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Knock, knock!" came a voice at the door to a small room wherein two women awaited a momentous occasion.

"If your initials are JTK, don't even bother!" declared one of the white clad ladies waiting inside.

There was a double wedding ceremony about to take place: the grooms being James T. Kirk and his twin brother, Jacob T. Kirk. Being the genius level rascals that they were, extra vigilance was required to prevent the sneaky fellows from getting a premature look at the brides.

Both Lena McCoy and Carol Marcus were well aware of their grooms' mischievousness and had planned accordingly. Bridesmaids Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel were armed with hyposprays in case their threats weren't enough.

So far, twenty minutes before the ceremony, they hadn't had to chase anybody away, but the sentinels remained on high alert.

Lena and Carol were perched carefully on stools where they could rest without wrinkling their bridal gowns. Carol looked the picture of sweet elegance in her figure-hugging lace and chiffon creation that flared out into a graceful train at the hips.

Lena had never thought she'd wear white again, let alone get remarried after the painful disaster of her first marriage. But Jim being Jim had wormed his way into her heart and changed her views on certain areas. Then, she'd been drawn to the sleek simplicity of a satin A-line gown that was definitely strapless. It was almost completely unadorned except for a little beadwork around the hem and neckline. When she tried it on, she felt extremely bold and daring wearing something like that at her second wedding, but Christine assured her it was alright.

"It looks beautiful on you, Lena. Who cares what people think? I know you like it and Jim will LOVE it, so if you think this is the one, go for it!"

And she had. Now, she was all dolled up, waiting to take the plunge back into matrimony with none other than James T. Kirk, of all people. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was amazed at how young she looked. Nyota had done wonders with her make up and hair; she felt downright pretty for the first time in a while.

Looking over at the other bride-to-be, she observed Carol studying a PADD rather intently. "Passing the time with a little science, Doctor?" she asked her friend.

"Trying to," Carol replied, with a nervous half-grin. "I can't actually remember anything I just read, so it's pointless." She breathed in a deep calming breath. "I can't help but imagine their expressions when we walk out there. It's going to be fantastic."

Lena smiled. "Oh, yes it will. The boys won't know what hit 'em. If I'm going to expose myself like this, I'm counting on Jim to be pleasantly surprised."

"Oh, he will be," Carol assured, dangly earrings tinkling as she moved her head. Her blonde hair had been French braided and tucked in a style that enhanced her elegance even more. Lena's brown locks were done up in a low side bun that she'd been very unsure about at first, but finally decided was a good look.

"Alright, Ladies, it's time to tie that knot! This is the last chance to back out." Nyota re-entered the room delivering this final warning, spurring the brides to carefully rise from their seats and take one last look in the mirror before collecting their bouquets from the vases.

"Ya got the rings, gals?" Lena asked Christine. Nyota was carrying Jake's as she'd stand up with Carol and Christine had Jim's, being Lena's maid of honor. Both girls held up their assigned rings to confirm they had the correct one and the ladies moved out.

They swished through the halls of Starfleet headquarters and arrived at last by the set of doors that led to the grassy common area set up for the ceremony. Through the glass doors, they could see their grooms waiting for them in all their dress uniform splendor. Spock stood on Jim's side and Sam Kirk at Jake's, both also attired in formal dress.

Seeing them together was always an eerie experience for Lena, who had never been able to get over her amazement at just how identical they truly were. Being doctor to both of them, she knew about Jim's moles and Jake's birthmark which helped differentiate them, but wow, what a gorgeous display of Kirks there was up there. Sam was no slouch himself.

"Uncanny, ain't it?" she muttered to Carol as Christine and Nyota made their way down the aisle, each joining a groomsman on opposite sides. "They're even standing the exact same way!" Carol whispered back.

The music dramatically crescendoed, the doors slid open again, and the guests rose to their feet for the brides' processional. Lena, who most definitely didn't like being a spectacle, took a death grip on her yellow roses and daisies as she moved down the aisles past what looked to be hordes of people. At least she wasn't alone in being stared at, she thought. Carol had a lot of admiring eyes on her as well.

But both brides forgot about the audience when they locked eyes with their grooms. Two matching sets of crystal blue eyes beamed back at them, twin expressions of overwhelmed glee on the Kirks' handsome faces.

Lena couldn't help but smile back and hope the photographer captured that look. Jim and Jake were just so adorable together (not that she'd tell them that. Their egos were big enough already, thank you very much.)

At last, they'd reached the alter and she was clutching Jim's arm with a relieved sigh. "You're absolutely gorgeous, babe," Jim whispered to her, frankly admiring her with those baby blues. She leaned in close to him, drawing comfort from her groom's nearness, as the officiant, a beaming Admiral Barnett, began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a glorious day for an outdoor wedding in San Fransisco and Lena's nerves soon settled down as they stood there beside Jake and Carol while the good admiral expounded on marriage and love and commitment.

Jim had been the one to suggest the double wedding shortly after their engagements. He came prepared with good arguments. "It'll be fun, Bones. No one will have to clear two dates on the calendar and we can get the fuss over with in one big shebang. Starfleet will eat it up. Plus, it'll be a great memory for us. What do you say?"

Despite her early misgivings, she'd caved pretty quickly and once Carol was on board, plans moved ahead. She was certain the Federation People magazine would have a ten page spread on the event, but somehow she didn't feel like grumbling about that. When you were marrying Federation heroes, that came with the territory.

Barnett ended his speech and indicated that Jim and Lena should face each other for their vows. Lena took Jim's warm hands in hers and gazed warmly into his honest blue eyes as he spoke.

"Lena McCoy, it takes a very special kind of woman to put up with me and you are very much that. The moment I met you, rambling about Andorian shingles, I knew I'd met my match. You saw through my masks, you patched me up time and time again, you refused to give up on me, even when everybody else had." (This was code for "brought me back from the dead" which was kind of a major secret). "We're two misfits that fit perfectly together.

I love your heart, your mind, and your razor-sharp wit. I promise to spend the rest of my life loving you, cherishing you, supporting you, and being your best friend. I can't guarantee that I'll behave for the hyposprays, but I'll try not to be such an infant."

Lena snorted, despite the tears in her eyes, and Jake let out a guffaw at his brother's remarks. "Dammit, Jim," Lena muttered under her breath. He winked at her. She swallowed down her emotion and began her own vows, which she'd mostly memorized, but was prepared to ad lib a bit.

"James Tiberius Kirk, you turned my sorry life upside down from the day we met. You drive me crazy, but I could never leave you: not after the Hearing, not after Nero, and not after Khan." Especially not then, she thought. Jim gave her hands a squeeze as if he understood what she couldn't say. I love your drive for justice, your leadership skills, and even your harebrained leap first look later mentality."

Her accent began to get thicker as she got more emotional.

"You're the most infuriating man I've ever met and I love you for it." Jim grinned at her in his "who, me?" style.

"Space may be disease and danger, but I'll keep on going out there as long as you're around to keep the walls from caving in. You and your puppy dog eyes can count on this, Jim: I am never going to leave you and I will continue to love you and put you back together no matter how aggravating you're being. I love you, Darlin'." She ended softly, caressing his hands with her thumbs.

Lena's unconventional vows seemed to both amuse and touch Jim. "That's my Bones," he whispered to her as they turned to watch Jake and Carol recite their vows. Jake was definitely the more fancy-spoken of the twins; Lena couldn't help but "Awwww" when he referred to Carol as a "lovely English Rose." Carol, for her part, was calm and sweet, voice never faltering as she declared her love for Jacob Thomas Kirk and promised him forever. Her eyes were big blue pools of deep emotion that spoke as eloquently to Jake as Lena's impassioned honesty had to Jim.

Lena remembered the moment during Jim's recovery when she'd finally been able to say he'd definitely live. Jake, who had haunted the hospital since Jim was brought from the ship, started sobbing from relief and exhaustion. Despite not knowing him more than a week, Carol had gone over to him and wrapped a comforting arm around him, whispering something soothing in his ear. Lena was convinced that was the start of their beautiful friendship which eventually brought them to this day. "...And I will love and cherish you till death do us part."

After the second set of vows was finished, the couples had a chance to catch their breaths as a violin solo was performed by a talented cousin of Carols.

Lena took the time to look Jim up and down thoroughly-from his shiny black shoes to broad, grey clad shoulders, to twinkling blue eyes looking back at her with a clearly love struck expression.

"Well, hot damn," she whispered, a trifle possessively, "Captain Fine is all mine. Can't wait to get you alone." A flirtatious wink caused Jim to turn pink even as he grinned at the ridiculous nickname the fangirls had saddled him with. "Try to keep it together til I've got that ring on your finger, babe," he whispered back with a heated stare that had her blushing in turn.

When the music ended, the grooms were instructed to place the rings on their brides and they did so in perfect unison. Lena's band slid into place beside the emerald engagement ring Jim had scoured the galaxy to find. She didn't want to know how many credits the dear idiot had spent on it, but she couldn't deny she loved it.

She reached over and took his ring from Christine and picked up Jim's big "paw", sliding the thick gold band in his finger. She'd been tempted to have it engraved with "I Might Throw Up On You", but decided to go with "Nothing left but my Jim" and the wedding date. Jim would get a kick out of it, whenever he discovered it.

Carol's ring had been designed with a small ruby and Sapphire that fit snugly against the diamond in her engagement ring and represented their uniform colors. It was a clever design, Lena thought, admiring the sparkle in the sunlight.

At last the big moment arrived: Admiral Barnett pronounced the happy couples husband and wife and gave Jim and Jacob permission to kiss their brides. With great alacrity, the brothers Kirk took their wives in their arms and tenderly, sweetly, kissed them, NOT making a show of it like everyone expected them to. Sam led the rousing chorus of cheers that followed and the ladies were were surprised and delighted as well as weak in the knees.

So they paraded down the aisle, four faces glowing with joy. There was much embracing, high-fiving, and congratulating between the two couples as they took a breather in the hall. While Jim and Jake bro-hugged, Carol and Lena shared a secret smile. They'd certainly found a couple of keepers.


	3. Chapter 3

The food was good, the champagne was tasty, and the speeches were hearty and plentiful. In addition to the two best men and two maids of honor, Jim and Jake had impromptu speeches: Jim with a rousing, hilarious, lighthearted, roasting of his brother, and Jake with a touching tribute that made Lena cry when he earnestly thanked her for saving his brother's life and being his anchor.

"Dammit, Jacob!" She sniffled afterwards, giving the younger twin a hug. Dealing with two Kirk's could be hellish at times, but Jacob's personality was more cautious and he tended to be more serious than Jim, although he could certainly could be a brat as well.

Despite wearing the dreaded redshirt as a member of the security team, Jake got hurt far less than Jim, which was a bizarre but happy irony. One hypo-hating Kirk was hard enough to deal with injured, let alone two.

She'd never forgotten the look on Jake's face when he'd escorted the body bag to Medbay and told Lena who was inside it. "It's Jim, Bones. He...went and...realigned the core... The radiation got him."

He could hardly speak, he was so distraught. Even as her world caved in with the loss of Jim and then the desperate fight to bring him back, she'd been spurred on by the pain in those blue eyes.

"Hey, I just told it like it is, sis," Jake shrugged. "Someone has to show a little gratitude every now and then." He poked his brother. It was a standing joke that Jim had thanked Spock for saving his life well before the doctor. Jim had had to do some groveling to get back in Lena's good graces after he'd woken up from his coma. "Yes, I know," Jim sighed. "I repented and was forgiven. Wasn't I, Bones?"

"Course you were, sugar-after you manned up and told me how you really felt." Lena said with some satisfaction. Jim chuckled ruefully and gave her a peck on the lips. "We're slow learners, Bones, but we finally got it right."

Jim snuck her away mysteriously into a dark corner when he claimed he wanted his bride to himself for a few minutes. He then proceeded to kiss her lips, neck and shoulders, resulting in her spluttering and melting helplessly against him. "You blew my mind when I saw you coming up the aisle in that long white dress. I didn't think you'd go for the strapless style, but wow! Knockout." Lena grinned and kissed Jim's jaw.

"Neither did I, Darlin', but I decided to live a little, social norms be darned. You're starting to rub off on me." She whirled around and watched the skirt swirl out with girlish delight. "I swear I feel ten years younger tonight."

"You're practically glowing, Bones," Jim said, drinking in the sight of her. "It's impossible to take my eyes off of my beautiful, gorgeous bride."

Lena flushed from his praise and hungry gaze. "Oh, Jim," she sighed, returning to his embrace, "Remind me of this moment when you're doing something harebrained and making me question my sanity in agreeing to marry you."

"Sure thing, dear," said Jim and with a tender light in his eyes he tilted her chin up and gently kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol was wandering the reception room in a dreamy state, chatting with guests and flirting with her new husband. "Don't tell your brother," she'd whispered as they watched Jim and Lena dancing, "But his double wedding idea was pretty fantastic."

"Isn't it, though?" Jake agreed and grinned at her. He hadn't yet let go of her left hand for more than five seconds and kept caressing it fondly. "Occasionally, he does have good ideas."

She'd been skeptical that they could pull it off and still have it be a special day, but so far it was amazing. They'd have some priceless memories to look back on: Sharing the lovely ceremony with the Captain and Lena, the photo session afterwards where the guys had donned their jaunty hats and hammed it up for the camera in between the serious posed shots, being dipped backwards into a mind blowing kiss when they'd entered the reception, and twirling about with Lena in their pretty white gowns, preening and strutting to their husbands' great amusement.

"Shall we dance, Mrs. Kirk?" Jake asked, as Jim and Lena left the floor. "Lead on, darling," she said, swishing forward beside him. Her friends and colleagues had been stunned and somewhat aghast that she chose to change her name, but she was still the same person, and if it confused people, well, they could look up her bio. Also, the Marcus name was in absolute tatters after her father's misdeeds came to light-and kept coming. She still received her share of suspicion and distrust even now, six years later.

Besides, Dr. Kirk really had a nice ring to it, she thought, beaming up at Jake. "What're you thinking about, beautiful?"

He murmured, guiding her through the dance. (He was far ahead of Jim in that department, in her opinion).

"I'm thinking of how good your last name sounds on me," she said impishly. "Oh, yeah? Well it LOOKS good on you, too," he said low in her ear. The velvety voice made her hot all over like it always did.

He really was too yummy to resist, the way the grey jacket and pants flattered him everywhere. She wondered how Lena was keeping her own self-control and not jumping Jim on the spot. Jake gave her a look, like he shared her impatient thoughts.

"I know it's trying, sweetheart," he sighed, planting a kiss on her ear, "but one more hour and then we can get to the next part of the evening."

He followed this statement with eyebrow wiggle and the signature Kirk smirk. He didn't do it as often as Jim, but man, it made her giddy inside.

She ended up engrossed in a discussion of transwarp beaming with with Scotty and the hour ended up going by much faster than she thought it would. Jake's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and was drawing her away, slowly but surely.

"Excuse me, Scotty," he said smoothly, "but I believe it is time for us to bid this party adieu. Newlyweds time and all that."

He gestured vaguely toward the door. "It was nice chatting with you, Carol!" Scotty called as they made toward the exit. "Have a good time now!"

"Thank you, Scotty! I l'm glad we could catch up!" She replied cheerily. Then there were plenty of quiet, emotional goodbyes to her mother and close friends and both couples sauntered back over the common area to the toward the place where the ladies could change into travel clothes.

"What a beautiful night", observed Carol, staring up at the stars.

"It really is," agreed her new brother in law thoughtfully, from just ahead of them. "For once in my life, the stars can't hold a candle to what I've got down here."

He looked at his wife meaningfully. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Jim."

Lena teased back, shamelessly groping the Captain's shapely rear. Carol outright giggled and picked up the pace, trying hard to prevent her own hand from being equally naughty. She was just as eager to start her honeymoon and life with a Kirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim was soaking up the warm Caribbean sun as vivid turquoise water lapped at his toes. What a perfect honeymoon spot, he thought languidly. They had a cute little cottage and a private stretch of beach all to themselves. Even Bones, who was picky about her tropical beaches, liked it.

"So beautiful, Jim," she'd sighed. "The color of the water, the pale sand, the shade, is just right. Even I can't find anything to grump about and that's saying something."

"So you're glad you trusted me with the planning?" He'd teased.

"Don't let it go to your head, but yes." Lena had admitted. He felt her nudge him and opened one eye to see his wife holding the sunscreen bottle out.

"Time for another round of SPF 50, Jimmy. You know how your fair skin burns so fast."

That fact was painfully true. Jim turned into a boiled lobster when he burnt and it HURT. Not wanting to be incapacitated on his honeymoon, He took the bottle without complaint and rubbed it on. They'd just returned from a nice swim and had likely washed the first application off.

Bones looked gorgeous, wet hair clinging to her neck, new white swimsuit showing off her already glowing tan complexion.

"Sit up so I can get your back. What're you staring at?"

"You," Jim said contentedly, hauling himself up and reluctantly turning his back to her. "You're gorgeous, babe."

"Flatterer." He could hear her smile as she rubbed the lotion on his back.

"You like being married then, Jim?"

"Only to you, Bones," he answered, closing his eyes in bliss as those clever surgeon's fingers ran over him.

"Want me to return the favor?" He asked with a wink.

"Yes, please." And Lena turned around so Jim could slather her back in sunscreen.

"By the way, Jim, I meant to ask if you've noticed the little detail in your ring."

"Detail? It looks pretty smooth to me," he said, gently massaging her shoulders.

"On the inside, I mean," she corrected him.

This made Jim curious and he wiped the remnants of sunscreen from his hand and held his wedding band up to see what Lena was talking about. In the shiny gold was inscribed iNothing left but my Jim/i.

"That's fantastic, Bones! I love it!" He said with great delight. "That was stealthily done and an inside joke that nobody besides us gets. It's perfect."

He scooted over and put his arm around her. "I tremble to think of what would have happened if I never got on that shuttle, babe."

Lena leaned into him and kissed her husband lovingly.

"Me too, darlin', even though I did puke on you." Jim snorted and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Jacob and Carol were in Italy watching a breathtaking sunset from their hotel balcony.

They had been busy playing tourist, seeing the many, many, sites in Rome and its neighbors. Carol was an enthusiast on Ancient Roman history and played tour guide for Jake, who'd surprisingly never been to Italy.

Worn out from all the walking, Carol was squished beside her husband on the lounge chair, head resting on his chest as he held her, both content to cuddle.

"Enjoy yourself today, darling?" She asked Jake. Part of her still couldn't believe he was her husband, it sounded so odd in her mind, but she liked it.

"Yes, I did, hon, but I thought my tour guide was the REAL attraction."

He kissed her hair.

"The Coliseum was interesting, but after having been involved in a few fights to the death, the whole gladiatorial games isn't my cup of tea."

She shuddered, remembering that awful incident on an alien planet where Jake nearly died fighting a huge beast in order to win their freedom.

"However," he continued, "the other ruins were fascinating and I look forward to Pompeii."

"And you'll ireally/i like wine country when we venture there," Carol added. "I'm glad we gave ourselves two weeks instead of one. I like having you to myself."

She tilted her head up to smile at him impishly and Jake gave her a look in return that made her blush.

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart," he murmured. "We gave them all the big wedding and fanfare they could hope for and now we're free from Starfleet's clutches for two weeks."

She giggled at his tone of satisfaction. Yes, the wedding had been big, but she would never forget the unique wonder of getting to share the day with Jim and Lena and how cute the boys had looked when she and Lena had made their entrance. Jake and Jim hated having to rub shoulders with the brass, so parts of the reception weren't much fun for them.

"It was amazing, Jake. I can't wait to start putting together the photo and holo pic albums. Double weddings, double the great memories."

"You betcha. Jim almost shed a tear, what a moment!"

He gave an exaggerated sigh and she playfully tickled him, eliciting a rumbling laugh. (Her new sister-in-law told her Jim was ticklish and theorized that Jake might be, too.)

"No fair!" He gasped when she did it again. "You discovered my weakness!"

Carol grinned triumphantly and kissed the little C-shaped birthmark on his neck. (They liked to joke he'd been marked for her at birth.)

"To make it fair, how bout we go inside and you work on discovering some of mine?" She suggested, in a flirtatious tone. This brought a very pleased twinkle to his blue eyes.

"I like that idea, Mrs. Kirk," he responded enthusiastically.

With some effort, they untangled themselves and Jake grabbed her hand and they headed inside for some newlywed fun.


End file.
